1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly to coordinated multi-point transmission and reception schemes for cellular downlink.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of linear precoding schemes has been considered in the context of Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) broadcast channels and MIMO interference channels mostly under a sum power constraint on each transmitter. The design of precoding schemes under practically more relevant per-antenna power constraint has received much less attention.